Dreams
by nipply
Summary: What happens when responsibility clashes with desire
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or any of it's characters

DREAMS

What happens when responsibility clashes with desire.

Slowly Videl walked toward the large gate that opened into the courtyard of her condo complex. The homes themselves were designed into a square bordering the block on which they stood, completely cutting off access to the outside with the exception of the two gates opening onto the streets on each side of the complex. Each side consisted of two homes, two stories each, with a small deck protruding out from the main bedroom to overhang the courtyard shared by the owners of each home. The courtyard itself consisted of several large trees interspersed with bushes and flowers surrounding a small fish pond set in the center. The condo had been a graduation gift from her Dad upon finding out which university she had decided to attend. Money might not be able to by you happiness, but it sure could put a nice roof over your head. Or in the case of Videl, a good place to get away from everyone for another weekend alone.

That ass, I used to not be bothered by this until he came along. I was perfectly happy to be left alone, just the occasional friend to talk to every now and then, but not now. I can't believe he would just dump me like that, I thought we had something special. Aghh, I have to get that bastard out of my head, and quit dwelling on this. The site that greeted her as she rounded the corner to approach her door was totally unexpected, and certainly did nothing to get Gohan out of her head.

"Chi Chi, what are you doing here?" she asked the woman sitting on the small bench just a few feet from her front door.

The question seemed to startle the other woman as she quickly looked up from the grass which she was focused on. Standing abruptly after she recognized the younger woman she quickly approached and threw her arms around Videl in a tight hug. 

"What's going on, don't tell me you were just in the neighbor hood ChiChi." Videl couldn't quite keep the nervousness out of her voice.

" Can we go inside for a bit", Chi Chi responded as she pulled away, displaying her red rimmed eyes," I think we need to talk."

"Ok," Videl replied with a small frown as she turned toward her door and entered her security code before swinging it inward. "Come in."

Throwing her book bag on a chair by the door she called over her shoulder "Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Just a minute while I get it." As she entered the small kitchen rummaging in the cabinets for some tea, Videl couldn't help but wonder why Gohan's mom was here, she had never stopped by before. Not that she would mind talking with her, she actually missed the pushy woman. Somehow, after the whole Buu incident, they had become friends of a sort. As long as Videl didn't mind putting up with the never ending hints about grandchildren. She had actually went by a few times just to see ChiChi, the older woman offering her something she hadn't known was missing in her life. Growing up without a mother, there had been no one for her to turn to when she had questions that only a mom could answer. She had learned early on that her dad wasn't a good source of advice on any topic, she couldn't imagine talking with him about some of the things she went through when puberty hit. Couple that with the fact that all the maids in her house saw her as more of an employer that anything else, left her with only a couple of options. Either pick up on what she wanted to know at school by eavesdropping or just deal with it as best she could. She really missed the overbearing woman. She had needed someone to talk to the past few weeks about what had happened. Unfortunately, ChiChi was not an option, with her son being the reason she needed to talk with her in the first place. Maybe that's why she's here. Well only one way to find out. Picking up the two cups of tea, she walked back into her living room.

ChiChi was currently standing in front of the mantle lightly running a fingertip along it then bringing it up for inspection. Hah, little did she know with the lack of a social life she had the last month, most of her time had been spent cleaning this place to the point that she was surprised that she hadn't rubbed the finish off the furniture. There was absolutely no chance that the older woman was going to find even the hint of dust on that mantle or anywhere else for that matter. Not that she was a neat freak or anything, in fact the opposite was probably closer to the truth. Her first month here she had nearly buried herself in clutter. But with all the free time she had found herself with, she had decided to at least get this part of her life in order. Well one good thing had come out of her and Gohan breaking up, his mom would think she was as good of a housekeeper as the older woman. Bad trade off admittedly, but at least that was something.

"Find anything ChiChi?", she couldn't quite keep the mocking tone out of her voice as she sat on the couch and placed both cups on coasters on the coffee table.

The dark eyed woman quickly brought both her hands together in front of her as she walked to the couch sitting down beside Videl.

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit I guess. I'm actually quite impressed. I wouldn't have thought you had the time to maintain a home so well, with school and the training that you do." 

Videl couldn't quite suppress the small laugh escaping her lips. 

"Actually, I'm not nearly this neat usually, I've just found myself with a lot of free time lately". The small moment of light heartedness disappearing with her statement.

Picking up her cup of tea, ChiChi lightly blew across it before taking a small sip. "So Videl, how has school been". Taking another sip she kept both eyes locked on the younger woman. 

"Fine I suppose. It took some getting used to. It's just so much different from high school." This wasn't like ChiChi at all. She obviously had something on her mind. Her trip here was proof of that. She was not a woman to make small talk when something was bothering her. Everyone within a mile radius knew when something was bothering Mrs. Son as soon as it bothered her. That thought made her a bit more nervous for some reason. And I'm not that much different. "What did you come by for ChiChi? Not that I mind, but neither of us are very good at small talk when something else is on our mind."

"You're right," the look of determination she often wore now gracing her features, "I know what happened between you and Gohan dear. That is one of the reasons I'm here."

Videl couldn't meet the other woman's look as she replied, no use letting her know how much that had hurt. "Well, I suppose it wasn't a secret." Her voice was a little softer than she would have liked, but otherwise she felt she had kept it carefully neutral.

The older woman set down her cup and reached out with her free hand to rest on Videl's knee. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't find out the whole truth until yesterday. I......I didn't know how hard this was on you until then. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it ChiChi", she said while still staring at her lap. "So it didn't work out, I'm over it." Yeah right, that's why your sight has gotten so blurry huh Videl. Get control of yourself girl, you don't want her running back and telling Gohan that he got to you this way. Turning to her right she set down her cup of tea on the small end table and tried to clear her eyes before turning back to face the dark eyed woman.

She was suddenly engulfed in a hug as the older woman pulled her into a tight embrace, forcing the younger woman's face into her chest just below her chin. "It's alright Videl, I understand."

The short haired woman pulled both hands from where they were trapped between the two women and reached under ChiChi's arms intending to push her away when the grip around her tightened and began to rock her back and forth. "I understand Videl. It's o.k. It's o.k."

She wanted to tell her that of course it was, it didn't bother her anymore, it didn't matter to her.....anything but the small sob that escaped her lips. Instead she found that her hands had moved behind the woman and were now tightening there hold as a small jerk wracked her body. Tears flowing freely into ChiChi's dress where her face was burrowed into the woman. Sobs were now coming at a much faster pace as were the tears as she continued to be rocked , words of support continually being whispered in her ear. The pain she had shared with no one flowing out in torrents now as she let her pent up emotions free. They stayed that way for a long time before Videl was finally able to once again regain control of herself. ChiChi had stopped rocking her a while ago, just lending her a shoulder to cry on as it were. 

Not wanting to embarrass herself any more in front of the other woman she slowly pushed herself off the slender frame she was pressed against. Damn, I thought I was done with this. He shouldn't have this kind of effect on me. At least not when I apparently don't have the same on him. But he does. "Sorry ChiChi, I don't know what came over me."

"Quiet dear, I don't think you can tolerate a lie any better than me, so don't start." The older woman had reached into her purse and pulled out a small pack of tissues offering one to Videl before wiping her own eyes. It was the first time she had any indication that Gohan's mother had been crying as well. "There is nothing wrong with being upset, tears are nothing to be ashamed of, that's something only a man would think. Blow your nose dear, it's starting to run a bit."

A small smile briefly graced Videl's face as she dabbed at her puffy eyes with the tissue before blowing her nose as directed. This was what it would be like to have a mother she thought. Someone to tell her when she was being silly, hug her when she was sad. Someone who understood what she was feeling with out having to be told, and could make it better without doing much more than being there.

"Thanks. I guess I did kind of need that. So is that why you came by then, to give me a shoulder to cry on. I appreciate the gesture if so, but I'm kind of confused too. I bet there aren't too many mothers that go over to there son's ex-girlfriends house to console them when they break up."

"Not entirely Videl. Don't get me wrong, had I known what was actually going on, I would of been here in a second to straighten things out, but it's too late for that now." Videl couldn't help but flinch at that statement. Her chest once again tightening up. 

"So they've gotten that serious huh. To think I actually thought he was lying about another girl. I hope you don't expect me to wish them the best ChiChi. I don't think I quite have it in me to do that." Once again Videl found herself staring intently at her lap as ChiChi returned to her bag rummaging inside for something. Kame, I never used to be this emotional about things. That bastard did this to me. I used to be a lot stronger than this. Crap, where the hell is the old Videl when I need her.

Once again Videl found a supporting hand placed on her knee as she glanced up into the dark eyes of her guest.

"That's not what I was referring to dear. I...(sigh) I am usually a very straightforward person as you might know Videl. I see what needs to be done and I do it. Rarely have I encountered a situation where the right thing to do was so unclear. This", she held up a flat paneled screen no bigger than a pad of notebook paper," is Gohan's. It was a birthday present from Bulma for him after the cell games. It's C.C.'s deluxe personal journal. She had just put them on the market that year, and I suggested it to her. I had him make at least one entry a week in it as part of his school work. I read somewhere that most of the great minds kept them, so it only seemed logical to me that he should too. As you know, that was a rough year for us." ChiChi was searching Videls face for indications that she did indeed know, before continuing. " As a small child, he used to run to me with each new discovery he made. When he was upset, I was the one he came to for comfort. When he was happy, I was the one who he would share it with. As he got older he started keeping more and more to himself. And after Cell, he just about shut me out altogether. As any mother would, I was worried about him, maybe more than most, but I think that was justified considering the type of life he's had. The journal is locked through a voice activated password so only the owner can access it. I had Bulma install a second one so that I could check on him from time to time. Just to see how he was doing you understand. His welfare is all I was considering . It's not like I wanted to infringe on his privacy, I was just worried about my baby. So from time to time I would read some of his entries just to see how my boy was faring. Which brings me to my visit. He took this with him when he left to come to school here, so I had no idea about how he was really dealing with things until a couple of days ago. I was torn Videl on whether or not to let you read this."

"Well I can certainly help you out there ChiChi, I have no intention of reading it. I can kind of understand in some warped sense of the word why you would. But I have no intention of violating him that way. What did you do, sneak in his dorm room and steal it. I know he's pretty easy going about most things , but if he finds out you have that, much less have read it, I think your baby might just pop a blood vessel. I know I would. Just take it with you ChiChi. I don't want anything to do with it!" Videl was standing now glowering down on the older woman.

Her guest at least had the good grace to lower her head in shame, or so Videl thought. " He was not the reason I was torn on whether to give you this or not. What's in here...... what he recorded in here might give you some peace of mind dear. It also might make things more difficult. I hope not. But it could make things worse for you. And that is why I was debating on giving it to you." The older woman was now looking Videl dead in the eyes, conveying in that look how strongly she felt with her last statement.

"Chi Chi, I could never look him in the eyes again if I read that. No matter how good your intentions, it would just make me feel to guilty. I know were no longer together, but......but I guess I can't help but hope that maybe we will be at some point. I can't betray him by reading that." Once again seated, her hand was now resting on Chi Chi's where she held the journal in her lap.

Tears were once again flowing down the cheeks of Gohan's mother, apparently unnoticed as she made no move to wipe them away. "Looking him in the eye won't be a problem Videl", While she made that statement she carefully wrapped the younger girls hand around the journal where it rested in her lap, " I won't try and make you read it, whether you do or not is up to you. Part of me hopes you will, the other hopes you won't. But the journal is yours now regardless. The back door password Bulma installed is 'mother knows best'. Use it if you want to. The choice is yours." With that said she placed the journal in Videl's lap still holding the younger woman's hand where it gripped the thin screen. 

"Chi Chi, even if we don't see each other anymore", Just speaking that thought out loud seemed to tighten her chest, as the young woman once again found herself looking down, this time at the journal she now gripped rather tightly in her lap. "You can't just steal his journal like this and give it to me. I know that if it was mine I would blow my lid, and I bet he's no different."

"No dear, he won't be coming for it. It's yours now. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. The reasons are all in there for why I know this. If you don't want it then what you do with it is your business." With that the older woman abruptly stood and made her way to the front door, forcing Videl to hurry and catch up to her before she was outside.

"Do you have to leave so soon? I mean you just got here, I know it must have taken you a while to get here since Goku is not with you."

ChiChi turned and gave Videl a quick hug before holding her at arms length by the shoulders. "No dear it didn't take very long, were staying at C.C. until Tuesday." Reaching up she lightly brushed a stray strand of hair back behind Videl's ear. "I never told anyone this before but I always wanted a little girl. It's......... hard for a mother to know that she is no longer first in her son's heart. But I accepted you easily enough despite that. You are a lot like I imagined my daughter would be, strong willed, determined and beautiful. You are exactly what he needed, a perfect match if I ever saw one. If you ever need anything, or just want to talk, don't hesitate to call, or come by. I know Goten would love to see you. We all think of you as family Videl." With another quick, but strong hug, ChiChi spun and exited the small home, disappearing before Videl could even catch her breath enough to say good-bye, or question her anymore about the strange visit or even stranger gift.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sigh. Rolling over she glanced at her clock for probably the 200th time that night. 3:21. Exactly ten minutes later then the last time she had looked. Kame, I'm never going to get to sleep. You've got to clear your head Videl. You've got so many things buzzing around in there that it should have exploded long ago. Sigh. It's that damn journal. Why'd ChiChi have to drop that in my lap. And could she have been more vague. And what's the deal calling me family and inviting me by whenever I wanted too. Doesn't she know how hard that would be on me, especially if he was there. Is this some ploy by her to get me back with him. No, I don't think that's it. She practically said I would never see him again. Did he leave, maybe go to another school somewhere else. I know this was a compromise on both our parts to come here so we could be in school together. I haven't seen him this past week now that I think about it. Of course I purposely chose to not look at where I knew he was sitting in the one class we shared. Is that it. Has he gone to school abroad at that one he was talking about before we chose to come here. That doesn't seem right though. Mid-terms are the week after next. He wouldn't just blow off a whole semester just to get away from me...... Would he?

"Aaaagghhhh!"

At least it's the weekend. There is no way I would have been able to make one of my early classes if it was tomorrow. Sigh. 3:26. Geeze, will this night ever be over. Ok Videl. You only have one option if you ever want to sleep again. QUIT THINKING ABOUT THIS!!!!!! Ha, who are you kidding. It's that damn journal. I've slept alright the last couple of weeks. If I just smashed the damn thing maybe I could get a little rest. It's not like I would ever read it anyway. I couldn't do that...... Could I? Why didn't ChiChi just tell me what was in there. Whatever it is obviously was the reason she came by anyway. But wouldn't that have been just as bad as reading it yourself Videl. You want her to tell you but you don't want to read it. Kind of hypocritical isn't it girl. She said it would give me some peace if I read it. No that's not right, she said it might give me some peace of mind if I read it. But wasn't I already starting to get over him before I found out about this. Hmm. Don't kid yourself girl. You think about him as much now as you did the day he broke up with you. It just doesn't hurt as much now. Of course it does, you've just gotten used to the heartache. He shouldn't have that kind of power over me. He shouldn't, but he does. I couldn't betray him by reading that thing.....could I? Come on girl, you have never been this wishy washy. If you're not careful you are going to turn into a girl. Hmm. At least I can still laugh at myself. I could call ChiChi and ask her what's in there. Good plan Videl it's 3:32, I'm sure she'd love for you to give her a call. Besides, what's the difference between that and just reading the damn thing. I need to quit thinking about this. Maybe I should just get up and start reviewing for my mid-term. That should get my mind off things. It's not like I'm going to be sleeping tonight anyway. 

Throwing the covers off and rising in one motion the young woman proceeded through her bedroom door and down the stairs. Flipping the lights on for her living room as she picked up her book bag heading for the couch, Videl flopped down with an audible sigh, stretching out her legs with her books now resting beside her on the floor.

"Hmmm, a little music might help me study", picking up the remote, she quickly switched through some channels until she found a station playing some lite alternative. "Now what to study, Political science should be good and boring enough to get my mind off things and maybe even put me to sleep."

Grabbing the book from her bag she placed it on her thighs as she reclined back onto the armrest of her couch. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the current source of her insomnia resting on the table where she had placed it after ChiChi had left. Forcing the offending piece of equipment from her mind she ripped open the text book to a section she knew was going to be on her mid-term exam. It was also one of the many sections that she had completely tuned out during this class the past month. After about ten minutes of staring at the same page Videl snapped out of her comatose state and realized she hadn't reviewed the first thing in this chapter. Throwing her book onto the far end of the couch she spun her legs back onto the floor and grabbed the journal with both hands.

"Alright Videl, decision time, it either goes in the disposal right now or you read this thing. What's it going to be. Read it or trash it."

Standing with the journal still in her hands, she slowly walked toward her kitchen, her gaze never leaving the object in her grip. She walked up to the countertop and placed the journal there, now resting both hands flat on the slightly cool screen staring back at her. Lifting her eyes to the upper cabinets she reached in to pull out a rather tall mug. Moving over to the sink she rinsed it with a quick splash of hot water before filling it from the boiling tap at the sink. Opening the can of instant coffee on the countertop she put in a scoop. A few seconds later she was back from the refrigerator with the french vanilla flavored creamer, and the finishing touch of a quick spray of whipped cream on top. Sweeter was always better as far as she was concerned when it came to coffee. Leaning back against the countertop she slowly stirred her drink as her gaze strayed to the trash disposal sitting in the corner. Tossing the spoon into the sink, the blue eyed woman continued to stare at the disposal. Bringing the mug up to her lips she lightly blew across the steaming cup, before taking a sip. Shaking her head she reached out with her left hand and grabbed the journal on her way out of the kitchen. The condiments left where they were, now forgotten on the counter.

**************************************************************************************************

Now what's my problem. I already decided to read the thing. So what's stopping me. I've sat here and stared at it for the past hour. Just a few little things stopping me I guess. Nervousness over what I'll find. Guilt for reading something so private. A touch of shame for not feeling more guilty about it. Just do it Videl. It feels like a weight has been lifted off your shoulder after just deciding to read it. Lifting the now cool mug to her lips she was a little dismayed to find it empty. Well I could stall some more and go make another cup. No girl, let's get this over with. Sliding her hand along the narrow black casing she found the small switch and turned the journal on. The screen quickly flashed on and the word 'password' flashed in bright green letters. Now what did ChiChi say was the backdoor code, hmmm, oh yeah.Grabbing the cordless mic where it was locked in above the screen she pressed the button and said, "Mother knows best." Placing the mic back in it's cradle, a slight smile played across her face because of the phrase, it had to be Bulma's idea to use those particular words, it was just the type of sarcastic wit that the blue haired genius would come up with. Though now that I think about it, It's not out of the question that ChiChi thought of it either, but if she did, I'm sure it was in complete seriousness. Oh well, that mystery will have to wait for another time.

The screen now presented an options menu in both red and green letters.

Preferences, New journal entry, Photo entry, Amend entry, were all highlighted in red, which Videl knew to mean were locked out from access. Read journal and Exit were the only selections highlighted in green. Pressing the touch tone screen for read journal, she was presented with a list of years dating back to the time cell was defeated. Well I hadn't thought of that. How much should I read, all of it, or just what concerns me. ChiChi said I might find some peace in here, but I don't see how reading the whole thing could do that. I guess I'll just browse from when he started school and see what I find. Selecting the right year she was then presented with a screen of months. Selecting the one where she first met Gohan, another screen emerged this one with descending dates. Well, here goes girl, one more touch and there is no turning back. Leaning back into the arm of the couch, she once again pulled her knees up toward her chest and with just a small hesitation, pressed the date to begin.

_'Gosh, where to start. Today was my first day at Orange Star High School. It was great. I mean, it was kind of boring in that I already know everything their teaching. Heck, most of it I learned years ago. But to be around so many people at one time, and all of them my own age, was very exciting. I had to make a short introductory speech when I first got there, and I think my nervousness might have shown a bit.'_

"Just a bit Gohan" a rare smile touched her face. 

'_After that though I was invited to sit by Erasa, she introduced me to her two friends Sharpner and Videl. According to Sharpner, he and Videl are, how did he put it, an item._

"That Idiot! I knew I should have kicked his ass!" 

'_I'm already picking up the slang and fitting in. I am so smooth. _

"Right Gohan, you were so cool," It was a few moments before Videl was able to stop laughing and finish reading. 

'_Erasa introduced Videl as Hercule's daughter, can you imagine, her ego must be as big as his to want to be introduced that way. And that scowl she's always wearing, geeze, she must have a huge chip on her shoulder over something._

Said scowl was now making it's appearance on the readers face. "I'm not that bad"

'_ Sharpner is kind of hard to figure out, I can't tell if he really likes me or not. Erasa however is another story. She wouldn't quit talking to me the whole day. Of course she was the same way with everyone else within earshot. Bulma once described dad as never having met a stranger, I never quite knew what she meant until today. Erasa is like dad, she has never met a stranger. It kind of embarrasses me to say this, but she is also a lot like dad in that she might not be the quickest person in the world. I wonder if everyone like that is so open with others about themselves. And if that's true, is the opposite also true. Those we considered intelligent, are they often introverted and shy. If I think of it, maybe I'll do a little research someday to see if that's true. There I go again, jumping off topic. I tend to often do that whenever I make these entries. Oh well, back to my day. I stopped some criminals on my way to school while I was in super saiyan form. All day long I caught bits of conversations about the gold fighter, and speculation on who or what he could be. I got quite the thrill out of helping those cops out. I think I might do it again, if I can come up with some way to cover my face. I wouldn't want someone to recognize me, the questions could get awkward if they did. Maybe Bulma can come up with something. I'll ask her next chance I get. In p.e. I screwed things up and displayed some of my true strength, but luckily no one seemed to notice. _

"No one but the entire class you baka. It's not everyday someone hits a baseball out of sight."

'_Well, I need to hit the sack now, second day tomorrow, and I don't want to be late.'_

Videl couldn't keep the grin off her face now. I miss him. I do feel a little bit of guilt for reading this. But at the same time it kind of lightens my heart too. I wonder if that is what ChiChi was talking about when she said it might give me some peace. She pushed the "next entry" on the bottom of the page.

'_Bulma made me the coolest disguise. It's hooked into my watch so all I have to do is press a button and presto, I'm Saiyaman. I've worked on some really cool poses and stuff to go along with it. The first time I showed up in my uniform and did my poses, the cops were just speechless. I am just so awesome._

"Kame, he is so clueless it's pathetic, cute but pathetic"

'_The down side is I seem to have intruded into Videl's territory. Turns out she helps out the police. Every time I show up she threatens to find out who I am and expose me. All I want to do is help. She must have a lot of her father in her, she could get really hurt by some of these criminals but doesn't seem to realize it. She doesn't seem, how shall I put it, slow, but she keeps putting herself in danger. That kind of shoots a whole in my theory too, that if you are not the brightest bulb you tend to be very open and friendly. Because she is certainly not friendly._

"I am not dumb Son Gohan!"

'_ Every time I turn around in school, there she is threatening to find out what I'm hiding. She is actually kind of scary. Who would have thought that with all I've faced, I would be scared of a little girl with pig tails. And Sharpner is really starting to get on my nerves. He seems to have gotten it into his head that I'm trying to steal Videl from him. The truth is I am not really sure anymore that they are together, she denies it often enough, but even if they aren't, I certainly don't want her._

"Maybe reading this was not such a good idea."

'_I also got blackmailed this week into going on a date. I won't go into details except to say it wasn't what either of us expected from the blackmail to the date.'_

"I thought I was your first date you jerk!"

__

'Other than that I seem to have settled in at school. Some of the teachers are a little odd and one is kind of suspicious of me for taking so long in the bathroom. But other than that every thing is great. At home is another matter. I've kind of been too busy to hang out with my little brother lately. I promised to make it up to him this weekend though. Well it's off to bed.

Videl quickly pushed on the screen for the next entry, and if it was a little harder than necessary it wasn't nearly as hard as she wanted to push it.

_'Well it took me longer then usual to make my journal entry but in my defense a lot has happened. Let me say right off the bat. I am not a nerd. I've heard that quite a bit and it's not true. If the people who are saying it knew I was saiyaman then I'm sure they would change there opinion rather quickly.'_

"Yeah, they'd have called you a dork too."

'_I heard Sharpner tell Videl and Erasa that and surprisingly or maybe not so surprisingly Videl actually defended me. Both from the comment and the thugs who were trying to beat me up because they thought I was one too. To get knocked down by some one so weak was really embarrassing. Thank Dende none of the z-senshi know about that or I would never live it down. Anyway, back to Videl. She suspects me and Saiyaman are one and the same, but the punch from the thug has actually thrown her off I think. I'm kind of relieved that she's off track and for some reason a little sad about it too. I'll try and talk out why so that maybe I can understand it better myself. The mayor was kidnapped by some gang wanting to fight Hercule, he of course wouldn't show up so Videl took his place. I tried to intervene to save her but as it turns out, she didn't need it against the leader as I thought she might. She was amazing, the way she handled the man was quite impressive. I know I was very stimulated after watching her deal with him. I wonder if that's a Saiyan trait, or if pure humans would have been as aroused as I was while she was in action. If she had the right training she could easily be as strong as some of my friends. With a lot of practice that is. I did jump in when things started to get out of hand , especially the rocket, how do these crooks get such weapons. I hope the police are looking into that. But anyway, I think I am a little attracted to her, especially after seeing her in action. What I took to be foolishness for rushing into danger is actually a great determination on her part to succeed. She is very strong willed. That I think is what attracts me the most. She had to know when she went into that situation that the odds were against her, and that she could get hurt or worse, but she went in anyway. Because it was the right thing to do and was what needed to be done. I know what she was thinking because I've been in similar situations, and in this respect, I think Satan Videl and myself are a lot alike. I thought she couldn't stand me, until the whole nerd and getting punched out incident. In truth, I'm still not sure how she feels about me. She threatens to find out all my secrets one minute, and defends me to her friends and against thugs the next. I like her a lot more then I ever did Bulma when I had a crush on her. Of course I was just a kid then. But really that's all I have to judge the way I feel against. Maybe if I had spent more time around people my own age I would be more prepared to sort through my feelings for the pony tailed girl. But I haven't, so all I can do is try and figure it out on my own. I do know this, of all the girls I've met since I started school, none intrigue me more then she does. In her own way she is as secretive as I am. Or maybe private is a better word for it. She never talks about herself in any conversation were in. Yet when I do the exact same thing, I'm hiding things. I wonder what she would do if she knew I wanted to get to know her secrets like she wants to get to know mine. I can see that scowl now. I just wish I knew if I could trust her. Someone who puts themselves in danger like she does to be on the side of justice is surely an honorable person. Hmm, she must have gotten that from her mother. But could I trust her with who and what I am? She already suspects me as Saiyaman, maybe I should drop some hints and let her find out the truth and see how things go. After all, I could always make my alter ego disappear if it turns out I can't trust her. For that matter, who would believe her if I simply denied it, after all, every guy in Orange Star High School sees me as a nerd, surely I couldn't be the cities super hero too. I'll have to make sure there is no physical evidence. Nothing that will tie me to Saiyaman if I have to deny it. She has the most amazing eyes. I hope she at least considers me a friend. I hope I can trust her. I suppose I'll just play it by ear, but I need to work out what kind of clues to leave her if I decide to go with my plan._

"He didn't did he. Surely I figured it out on my own. He didn't lead me by the nose to figure it out did he? Even then he had a crush on me. I had one on him too. That's why I wanted to know everything about you Son Gohan, you just couldn't be as perfect as you seemed. And I knew if I could find out what you were hiding it had to be bad enough to get you out of my system. Little did I know. First Saiyaman, then the gold fighter. Neither made me like you any less, in fact it was just the opposite. All of it just made me want you more. He said I had amazing eyes. Jerk!" The small picture icon was on at the bottom of the page, indicating that he had loaded a photo in with his entry so Videl gave it a push.

It was a black and white news clipping of herself and Saiyaman outside of a crime scene. He was wearing that stupid grin of his and was bent ever so slightly backward at the waist with one hand resting on the back of his helmet and I had a finger shoved in his face. I remember that one, I really gave him hell there, I think I even lunged for that stupid helmet right after they took this photo. 

"How could I have not recognized him, I mean just look at him, that grin is pure Gohan. That nervous laugh, Kame it was right in front of your face girl. That's just it. I did know, I just didn't believe." To the next entry I suppose.

_'Gosh, my entries seem to be getting farther and farther apart. I guess between school, crime fighting and little brothers I don't end up with much time for my journal. I used to record everything that happened in my life in here when I was younger, it looks like from now on only the highlights are going to make it. Maybe I used to record so much detail about my life is that it was so monotonous. That is when someone wasn't trying to kill my friends family or the whole world. Well time to get back on track again. I decided to put my "get to know Videl better" plan into action. I didn't realize it would be so tough. You would think some one who works for the police would be more perceptive in picking up the clues I was dropping. No such luck there. I let my voice drop to normal who knows how many times, didn't return to class until about the same time as Videl on several occasions and several other small clues that she just didn't seem to bite on. I guess they were just a little to subtle. I was sorely tempted to just tell her before the whole Chobi incident. If she hadn't of figured it out after me practically screaming my name, and the scratch I got then I would have sorely been tempted to place her back in to the very unperceptive category with my dad and Erasa. The fact is she is very smart, she picks up on things most people would miss and is very tenacious when she is digging for answers. I think the reason it might have taken so long for her to confront me with what she knew was because it was all circumstantial evidence. It just took a lot of it to build up before she had enough to be sure. That doesn't matter anyway. The fact is she knows. And her confrontation of me with what she knew could have gone better. When did it become socially acceptable for young women to blackmail people. This is the second time since I started O.S.H. that I've been blackmailed into doing what they want. For Dende's sake, she works for the police. Isn't extortion a crime. I agreed to her terms. She could have just asked. I would have gladly taught her how to fly if she had. I would rather not have entered the martial arts championship, but mom is certainly all for it. Now I am once again left with the thought of where do I stand with her. Can I trust her? I really want to, and I think that I can, but the whole blackmail thing kind of threw me for a loop. Well at least one part of my plan worked out alright. She has no physical evidence that I'm Sayiaman. So I can always deny it if she goes back on her word. I hope it doesn't come to that. Because I think I really like her a lot. I am so nervous around her my hands actually shake a little bit. I don't think she has noticed though, I'm pretty smooth at covering it up._

"Yeah Gohan, you're a regular Cassanova." I guess he didn't notice how nervous I was when I confronted him with what I knew. Or apparently with what he let me know. I was so afraid he would turn me down. Or tell me that I couldn't learn. I just wanted to spend time with him and needed an excuse. I just knew he couldn't like me. Who would. I had spent my entire life up until then with one thing on my mind. Make daddy proud. Could I have been more un-feminine. And could we have been more different. He was quiet, I was loud. He was reserved, I was outspoken. He dressed so neatly, I was always in my loose shirt and shorts. I thought he was innocent about life, where as I was quite jaded with the way the world worked. So I did the only thing I knew would insure us some time together away from school. Blackmail. Plus, I really wanted to fly. I guess it doesn't matter, things turned out alright in the end. Well, to a point anyway. I guess I am just feeling a little guilty about it now. But I was so insecure about how to act around a boy I liked then. I guess we had something in common there Gohan. 

' Most of the senshi are going to compete and dad has decided to come back for the tournament too. I can't wait to see him again. So I decided to get in some training before the tournament, I don't want to embarrass myself too bad. Today I took Goten with me to start and was totally shocked when he turned super on me. It turns out Trunks and him have been able to do it for a while now. One thing however was quite funny about the whole thing. He can't fly. I couldn't believe it. He taught himself one of the most powerful forms for fighting in the universe and can't fly. I am so proud of the little guy. I know dad will be too. He is so excited about being able to train with me. I don't think I ever received any enjoyment out of the training I did growing up. I know I've never enjoyed fighting like he does. I guess it mostly has to do with the fact that I was always training for the next fight. It was always a matter of life or death when I did it. Dad had Krillen to spar with when he was growing up, and really it was never a matter of life or death for him until his brother showed up. After all who could actually of hurt him besides master Roshi and I'm not entirely sure he could have. Goten has Trunks, the joy they get from sparring is so alien to me. The only happiness I ever got from training was just being able to spend time with my dad or Piccolo. I wonder if I am the only Saiyan in history to not enjoy training. It looks like I got off track again. Oh well. So it looks like I'm going to have two students in flying class tomorrow. I have to remember to remind Goten to not go Super around Videl.'

Once again the picture icon appeared on the bottom of the page. After the young woman pushed it. A small picture of Trunks and Goten came up. Both were still in diapers, and wrestling across the floor with huge grins on both their faces. Bulma was in the background with a tight frown on her face as ChiChi was rushing toward the two, no doubt scolding them the whole time. Hmm. The next entry is for the next day. I can't wait to see what he said about the flying lesson.

_'Entries two days in a row. I must be on a roll. Well things got off to a rocky start today. Videl and my mom were practically at each others throat over some of the most insignificant things. I was afraid they might actually come to blows for a while. It's a good thing they didn't, I don't think Videl realized how strong my mom actually is. I can see her in my mind now scowling at me for thinking she couldn't handle herself against the older woman. I was really impressed with how she stood up to mom. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that before. My mom kept on and on about us getting married and having her grandchildren. Videl didn't seem to take that to well._

"No, but I've gotten used to it."

'_How did mom know I liked her in that way. I know the only time I mentioned her I specifically said she was a friend. No matter how many times I re-emphasized it today, I could tell she didn't believe it. It's kind of eerie how she knows things like that about me. I wonder if maybe she can read my mind._

"Not your mind Gohan, your journal. ChiChi you are just bad." A few seconds of laughter following that thought.

__

'The lessons went well, with only one minor problem. I hope. I didn't get a whole lot done with Goten at first. But he was instrumental in getting Videl over the whole tricks thing when he blew a tree to bits with his ki. She was very skeptical about what I was trying to explain to her up until my little brothers demonstration. I sent him away for a while after that and showed her a more tame demonstration of ki. We were sitting across from each other at the time, our knees just about touching. I produced a small ball in my cupped palms _as I described what I was doing. The wide eyed gaze she had, the wonder in her face as she saw it and then reached out to lightly brush it with her finger tip as she leaned forward, is a memory I know I will never forget. There are several, "snapshots" I guess is the best word to describe them, that seem to be ingrained in my mind. A small moment of time that I know, as soon as I've seen it, will always be with me. Never fading. This is now one. And by far my favorite. The others all involve some form of violence or death. This one moment is something I know I will remember with fondness the rest of my life. There I go getting off track again. After I released my energy I started to talk her through the process of how to do it. Let me say here, this was the first time I ever taught anyone how to find their ki, so if this does turn out to be a problem, it was definitely unintentional. She was so tense, I tried to talk her into relaxing so she could find the source in her self, and I knew she was close. However, when she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, and stated how she could do this, how she had to do this, I knew I had to try something. Anything to get that look of fear of failure off her face. So I took a small amount of my own ki and slipped it into her own, and lightly pulled them both out into her palm. I made sure she was following my progress with her senses so that she wouldn't know I was helping her out. I didn't want to find out what her reaction might have been if she knew I helped her. She is so proud I know she would have accused me of thinking she couldn't do it on her own. That just wasn't the case. She was so close. I just gave her a nudge is all. And now I'm rambling. When the ki manifested fully into her palms I slowly let my energy slip away so that it was only hers she was now manipulating. I got a second snapshot for my mental album at the moment. The pride that shown in her eyes as she looked up at me made my heart skip a beat. When she asked if she had done well, I don't even remember if I answered her. I was still so mesmerized by those eyes staring right into mine. Her face looked so soft and innocent with the way her long hair framed it. The way those eyes asked for my approval. The smile that was so rare for her. I was so enthralled by her at that second I knew I would do anything in my power to have her look at me again like that. After a few seconds I looked away to try and regain my composure, and control my bodies reaction to the intense attraction I suddenly felt for Videl. Thank Dende that years of martial arts have given me superior control of bodily functions that are normally uncontrollable. Even then it took all my will power and a lot more time than it should have to put things back in a more "relaxed" state. After I had accomplished that is when I noticed the problem. I could now sense her. Not her ki. Her. She was happy. And confused. I tried to shake this off as just my mind playing tricks on me and told her what a good job she had done as I turned to face her. If anything, that not often seen smile got even bigger. And once again I had to perform a few mental exercises to try and control my body's reaction. Now all I sensed was happiness. Again I wrote it off as just knowing that anyone would be that way after accomplishing what she had. I told her to practice a few times on bringing her ki out. That's when I sensed it. A tiny bit of my ki was still buried inside her own. It should have just dissipated, I was no longer manipulating it. But it didn't. I thought she might pull it out with her own and then it could dissipate. Though she pulled energy from all around and even through this tiny bit of my own ki, it never budged or wavered in any way. I tried to pull it out myself to no avail. It's like a small piece of me has now taken up residence in her. I debated the rest of the day on whether to tell her about it. In my mind I could then and can still see her reaction if I told her. She'd kill me, no doubt. That's when another thought struck me, more troubling than the last. She may never forgive me. I decided then to talk to Piccolo, or Dende the first chance I got to see if either one of them know what exactly it is I have done. It's not harming her, and with just a little concentration, I can block out her emotions so that I am not invading her privacy. So before I risk losing her, I'll see if there is not something I can do to correct it first. It is kind of nice having a sense of her mood though. Like right now she is quite content. I think she must be sleeping. I should be too. Goodnight Videl._

I wonder if it's still there. Can he still sense what I'm feeling. If he can, than he had to know how much he hurt me. Or maybe he just blocked it out! I don't know whether I'm mad or not. It's kind of a nice thought to think a small part of him is with me. Then I think that it's kind of a violation, especially now that he doesn't want anything to do with me. 

"Well ChiChi, I hope it wasn't something in that part you thought was going to help me. Because all it's done is give me more questions."

Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragonball z or it's characters

Dreams 

Chapter 2

Hmm, the next date seems to be after Buu. It's a good time for a break I guess. Looking out her window she could just see the start of the new day. Every thing seemed to be tinted in that eerily tranquil grayish light. It was still quiet outside, that peaceful time of the morning when Videl usually went for an early jog before getting in some training. I guess I can skip it for one day, but I am going to need some more coffee. The bathroom first though. Laying the journal onto the table, she slowly uncurled her legs, stretching her arms back over her head, arching her back until it gave a satisfied pop. A contented sigh later, she went to commence on the tasks she had set for herself. 

Videl returned to her spot on the couch a short time later. She had discarded the idea for a shower. Too much work, and she was quite comfortable in the shirt she had worn to bed last night. Her bare legs were a bit cool from the chill morning that was dawning outside, so she had stripped the comforter off her bed and tossed it on the couch on her way to the kitchen. Once again reclining into the arm of her couch she carefully tucked the comforter around her drawn up legs. Reaching down to the floor she retrieved her now full mug of coffee, taking a small sip, before placing it on the table and retrieving the journal.

"Well Gohan, let's see what else you have to say."

__

' _Who knew? Who knew that my last entry could have very well been exactly that. My last entry. I had intended to post another the night before the tournament. But with everything that was going on, I figured I could put it off for a few days. Who knew? After my dad died and decided to stay that way. All our friends kept telling me not to blame myself, that it wasn't my fault. I knew it wasn't and I didn't blame myself. This was my fault, yet I seem to be the only one who realizes it. Kind of ironic I guess. If dad had wanted to come back he could have, it was his choice to stay dead. I thought he was foolish to think that it was his fault that all the people who kept attacking did so because of him and his strength. Guess I was wrong there too. After all Babidi chose this world to resurrect Buu, because of the power of the fighters here. If we hadn't been here, the power we possessed attracting the magician, then he would have chosen another planet. Earth would have been safe. No, it would have been safe for a while, until Babidi and Buu came for it along with the rest of the universe. Could anyone besides the fighters here have stopped him? I don't think so. So it was necessary that we be here to stop him, but because we do live here, this planet, these people bore the brunt of the destruction. No, they didn't endure it because of us, but because of me. So I guess in a way my dad was right, in that people with our kind of power do attract these villains, but the other side to that is that with out us they would keep on terrorizing innocent people. It could have been stopped. I've went over this a thousand times in my head. And it always comes back to the fact that I could have stopped it. "Unto whomsoever much is given, of him shall be much required." It was my responsibility after Cell to keep training. It was my responsibility to protect those I cared about, and even this world. Had I been strong enough to prevent them from stealing my ki in the tournament, they would have been stopped. Had I attained my true power through training in the seven years after Cell, Dabura, Babidi, even Buu when he first emerged would have been as easy to defeat as swatting a fly. I didn't ask for this power, I don't even really think I want it. But it was my duty to be prepared to use it when the occasion arrived. In that I failed. And the entire world almost paid the price. And no one is here to tell me not to blame myself. Hmm, maybe they aren't telling me that because they know it could have been prevented too. Geeze, I just read over what I've been entering here. I didn't realize how depressed I was making myself until now. I wish I inherited dad's trait to not dwell on the bad things in life or to be un-concerned for what might happen. He just deals with every thing as it happens, or when mom makes him. I'm just not built that way I guess. I worry about my school work, and grades. I worry about not spending enough time with my brother and not doing enough to help my mom. I even worry about getting my next meal, well , truth be told, I think that is one thing that dad worries about more than me. I worry about those and a hundred other little things. Now I 'm going to add another. This one much more important then the rest. Being ready for the next confrontation, whenever that might come. My power is at it's fullest now, and thanks to the supreme Kai unlocking it like he did, I don't think it will get weaker just because I don't train. But I still have to be prepared, or my skills themselves will erode, even if my power doesn't. I need to work out some kind of schedule for training to make sure I stay at my peak. I won't fail again. Who Knew? I should have. Dende, I'm doing it again. Well I know one sure fire way to cure my depression. Ahh, there she is, Videl seems to be mad for some reason. I wonder why? It's funny how just imagining that scowl on her face seems to brighten me up. As long as I don't imagine it directed at me. Speaking of Miss Satan directing those intimidating eyes my way, Piccolo nor Dende were any help on why I can now sense what kind of mood she is in. Nor why that spark of my ki still seems to be thriving in her essence. They both suggested that it might be a Saiyan thing, to talk to Vegeta about it. I actually shuddered at the thought of doing that. Dad's back now, it's possible he might know, but I doubt it for some reason. I need to do something, I feel really guilty for not telling her and occasionally peeping in to see how she is doing. I know the longer I drag it out, the worse it will be on me when she does hear it. Piccolo did ask one thing that made me very nervous, and that was if Videl could sense my mood. I worried about that until I saw her again. If she does sense my disposition, she hides it really well. Also, if she could, I'm sure that she would have been only too willing to beat it out of me on why she could. Maybe I'm being too hard on her there. Since the end of this whole Buu thing, she has been very upbeat. She has been riding an almost continual happy high. Her temper still flares sometimes, but I've only been on the receiving end of it one time. So far. Judging by her mood right now, someone is catching it full force. Now why does that make me smile. I still can't get over how good she looks now with short hair. Who would have thought that she would actually take my advice. I was just grasping at straws when I suggested it in the first place, it was so hard to concentrate when we were practicing her flying. The way she looked, her shiny black hair, softly framing her face, made her look so, attractive. It was just plain distracting. I thought shorter hair wouldn't be as appealing to me. I thought I wouldn't zone out just looking at her again, and have to be snapped out of it by her blazing blue eyes and fiery words. Boy was I wrong. I knew she would still look good, but I never dreamed she would look so gorgeous like that. It's like she went from the girl next door to a supermodel overnight. At least it broke me out of my day dreams while I stared at her. I'm so afraid of my body's reaction, I can't look at her for more than a few seconds at a time. Since this whole thing ended a couple of days ago, and every one was reunited, we have been together quite a lot. She has made the trip out to my house each day, not to train, just to visit. And it's nice. We haven't talked about our feelings for one another, but I think she likes me as much as I do her. At least I hope so. This afternoon we just kind of wandered outside for a walk. We didn't talk much, just kind of let our feet carry us. She kept her hands clasped in front of her, leaving her shoulder to lightly brush against my arm as we walked out into the field where I taught her to fly. _

"You were so naive, I did everything but tell you to put your arm around me, but you just didn't get the hint did you"

When we were about midway across she suggested we have a seat and relax for a while. She laid down on her side facing where I sat in the grass, her head resting in her hand. We still didn't speak much, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just such a nice day. Warm, with a slight breeze blowing through the top of the trees, lightly rustling the leaves there, but not even strong enough to stir a blade of grass where we sat. Eventually I laid back, resting my head on my folded hands, behind my head. I did it so I could look up at the light blue sky instead of staring at the deep blue eyes that seemed to lock onto me when I looked at her. I guess she couldn't find a comfortable spot, as I heard her shifting about quite a bit. 

"Well, I had to come up with something, It was obvious you weren't going to make the first move."

Eventually I heard a soft curse, then her head hovered into view. Only to come to rest on my stomach. I still can't believe she did that. Luckily when she asked if it bothered me, I was smooth enough to play it off. 

"Yeah, you were real composed Gohan, I think your voice went up a couple of octaves." A wide grin split her face.

Thank Dende she was now staring up towards the sky like I was, and didn't notice my flushed face. I'm sure I turned as red as a tomato, and a few beads of sweat broke out on my forehead. After a few minutes I began to relax again. A little while after that, I began to wonder if she would mind me stroking her hair. I guess I'm still unsure where I stand with her, but looking back on it now, I wish I had tried.

I wish you had too.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just staring at the sky. I'd forgotten how peaceful that was. With her with me it was perfect. She eventually asked about what had happened after she left me with Kabito, and I did the same with her. My story was more of a summary of the events to what she knew. Videl's had much more detail, and listening to her share her story and the obvious fear and helplessness she never openly spoke of brought out emotions I've never felt before. As she spoke I felt her roll over and slide up a bit to my chest. One of her hands resting there now. Glancing down I saw tears form in her eye as she told me about arriving on the lookout with everyone. They never fell, but they were there none the less. Why going there would bring such obvious sadness to her is beyond me. I think she didn't tell me everything. 

That's where they told me you were dead. I guess that part was a little more emotional for me. 

__

It was so, I guess the closest word I can come up with to describe it is intimate. But the fact is it was so much more. I wanted to offer her some comfort. I guess I was afraid I'd push her away if I was too familiar. I wanted to pull her up in a hug, and tell her it was o.k. All I managed was to lightly lay one hand on the arm she now had draped on my chest and continue to listen as she finished her story. I've never felt so close to anyone before, and I briefly debated telling her my fears about how I could have prevented what happened. I'm glad I didn't, that's my cross to bare. No need in burdening anyone else with it, especially her. After she finished, her eyes closed and I thought she might just want a few minutes to herself. So I leaned back on my remaining hand, again watching the light blue sky. A few minutes later she asked me something that really threw me for a loop. Apparently she over heard Bulma say that I had defeated Cell while they were at the look out. Now she wanted to know if it was true. I told her it was, and I could feel her gaze on me wanting more details. If she had asked for more, I would have told her. I just didn't know where to begin. Or how she would take it. How do you tell someone that you had to reach an uncontrollable rage to find the power to win. That it was still a part of me. When I saw Spopovitch beating her into a bloody mess, that the control I had was almost lost. That I wanted to let it take over. How do you tell some one who has trained her entire life to get as strong as she could, that you would be just as happy to be no stronger than Sharpner. Provided that I was sure that power wouldn't be needed. No, that's something I'll only get into if she asks. I'm glad she didn't but I also wish she had. It wasn't long before I felt her once again relax, glancing down I could see her eyes again closed. I guess we must have both fallen asleep, when I woke up it was just getting dark. I was still a bit groggy I suppose, as I tried to recapture the dream that I was having. I never did but I think I know what it was about, as I was highly aroused, With Videl resting not a few inches from it.

So that's what happened, I never did get a straight answer out of him, just a bunch of hurried apologies. I gave him a woody. Wish I had known. I could have really tortured him then. Who am I kidding, I would have probably been more embarrassed then him back then.

__

Realization and action were simultaneous as I must have jumped onto my feet. Unfortunately she was still using me as a pillow at the time and ended up waking with a nice bump to the head as she impacted the ground a few feet away. That's how I got my first glare since Buu, as well as a few choice words and phrases. For such an innocent looking woman, she has the foulest mouth I've ever heard. 

"I'm not that bad!"

__

Thank goodness it was too dark for her to see my current condition. I think I would have died right there if she had, and figured out why I jumped the way I did. She cursed me under her breath the whole way back to my house. When we got there, Dinner and three very upset people were waiting, two near starving saiyans, and one irate mother who promptly scolded me for about 10 minutes on letting her dinner get cold. That was apparently all Videl needed to quit cursing me, now she just laughed. Until mom turned the lecture on her. I was very careful not to let the smile appear on my face, watching Videl twist this way and that with the guilt trip mom was putting on her was quite entertaining. 

It was all your fault anyway. She shouldn't have gotten on my case about it.

__

I don't think either of us will be late again to dinner. Videl flew home not long after that, she just kind of smirked at me when I offered to escort her. Hmm. She doesn't seem as angry as she was a few minutes ago. But, she is in a little pain. Maybe I should go and check on her. No. She doesn't seem to be worried or anything. Maybe the police called her in for something and she just got a little banged up helping them out. I need to have a talk with her about that. She should have called me. I don't like the idea of her doing that by herself. I don't like that at all. She seems to be settling down a bit, maybe going to sleep. I guess I need to also, after all it's back to school tomorrow. Strange how things are getting back to normal so quickly. There are so many more things I feel I need to put in here. Talking them out seems to straighten things out in my head. But that's all I feel ready for tonight. I guess I can put the rest in here another time. Maybe. Who knows if we will actually have "another time". Who knows. I think she's asleep now, I guess I should be too. Goodnight Videl. 

You idiot. How could anyone know that was going to happen. To blame yourself was just stupid. You don't know that things would have even turned out better had you trained like you think you should have. They could have gone somewhere else had you already been as powerful as you are now. They may have only stopped off here long enough to blow up the planet and be on their way after they had resurrected Buu some where else. Or he might have grown stronger before coming here, maybe even stronger then you. Who knows how things might have gone. It's not your fault baka. You should have told me you were feeling that way. But I can understand why you didn't, I wasn't completely open about Buu was I. But you seemed to know anyway. I, on the other hand, didn't have a clue you were holding back something so important to yourself. Kind of funny now that I think about it. You were always so bad about covering up the littlest thing, but it looks like you do pretty well on the larger ones.

"I need more coffee. Ughh." The black haired woman again stretched, kicking the blanket to the end of the couch, before grabbing up her mug and heading off for the kitchen. She had a slight change of plans once there and settled on some tea. The sun was now out, but softly muted by some rather dark clouds which periodically blocked out it's light as they blew quickly toward the horizon. It was still hard to tell what the day would bring, sunshine or rain. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragonball z or it's characters

Sorry for the delay, I know I told a couple of you that I would have this out last weekend, but life happens.

*********************

Denotes a flashback

*********************

Dreams 

Chapter 3

Sliding down on her couch until she was lying flat, Videl used her feet to pull the blanket that was bunched at the end up until it was tucked under her slightly bent legs. She felt a momentary pang of guilt once again as she picked the journal up to continue reading. She studied the slightly textured surface of what she held as a few thoughts raced through her mind. What struck her was not that she was feeling guilty for reading it, she felt guilty because she no longer felt bad for what she was doing. 

" I wonder what that says about me."

ChiChi said this would help me. And I guess it has in a way, I don't feel as lonely as I did yesterday. But that is only temporary and I know it. It's almost like he's right here with me when I'm reading this. I know as soon as I'm done I'll miss him just as bad as I ever did. Hopefully the part ChiChi said would help is farther on. If she thought just reminiscing about everything up until he left would help, she is very mistaken. Maybe I should skip ahead and work my way backward. No,...No, I have to admit I kind of like Reading it this way. I've already found out so much more about him. Things we never talked about. You hear all the time that the secret to any relationship is communication. I would have never thought we had a problem there. We used to talk all the time, about everything under the sun. Thinking back on it now I don't think we ever really had a serious conversation about the things that mattered. He said in his last entry that listening to me tell him about what happened with Buu was very intimate. I can see now what he means. I actually feel closer to him by reading this. I know that can't be good for me. He hurt me so bad, I should hate him, but I just can't. Maybe this is some elaborate plot by ChiChi to get us back together. No, that's not it. She seemed pretty adamant that wouldn't be happening. If this ends up making me feel worse when I get done I'm gonna kill ChiChi. No, she said it might bring me some peace. Might being the key word. She said it might actually make me feel worse. 

"Enough of this introspective crap Videl, just get on with it. Hmmm, the next entry is for the next day." A huge grin broke out on her face as she recalled their first day back to school. 

_'Two entries in two days, I'm really on a roll I guess. A lot of things happened today so I felt I had to put it down. I wanted to get an early start this morning so I could talk to Videl about fighting crime without me. My mom had other ideas. Apparently she wasn't sure I heard her lecture last night about not being late for dinner, because I had to listen to the whole thing one more time, including the part she gave Videl. Then I had to listen to another about not being late to school. Which of course made me late to school. So I didn't get a chance to talk to Videl before class. Instead we just exchanged waves as I took my seat and the teacher continued to lecture me for ten minutes on the virtues of being on time. I couldn't help but notice that the smirk Videl was wearing when I first got there had changed into a tight-lipped struggle on her part to keep from laughing out loud. You would think I would at least get a little sympathy from her, after all I controlled myself pretty well the night before when mom was going at her. But nooo, I guess I owe Miss Satan one. A little while into class Erasa slid a note across the desk to me. I thought Sharpner and her wouldn't remember me being Saiyaman. That their memories would have been wiped out back to that point after the whole Buu thing. Guess I was wrong. I don't know why I was so surprised by what was in the note. After all she is a girl, and they undoubtedly have all learned how to do this in some female only class that they attend. The note said "Hey there Saiyaman how about we catch a movie together on friday." Blackmailed again. I really need to find out if blackmail is even against the law anymore. Judging by how often it gets used on me I would say not. What was I going to do? She had me. I scribbled hurriedly back down that we'll talk after class and passed it back. I thought one date wouldn't be too bad to preserve my secret. If it turned into more I would just have to come up with another plan. I couldn't concentrate the rest of that period as I pondered my new predicament. I really didn't want to go out with Erasa. Not that she wasn't a sweet enough girl or anything. But the fact is she doesn't compare to Videl. I kind of felt like I was betraying her. The more I thought about it the angrier I became over the whole situation. That's when it hit me. It wasn't my anger I was feeling. At least not entirely. Videl was very angry about something herself, and try as I might I couldn't seem to block it out. I had resolved by the end of that period that I would try and talk Erasa out of it. She is nice enough, surely I could get out of this without my secret becoming common knowledge. As it turned out my salvation came in the form of a blue eyed short haired beauty. _

" I remember that." Videl thought. A huge grin splitting her features as she reminisced about the events Gohan was relating.

***********************************************

Videl couldn't quite keep the tight lipped smile off her face as she watched Gohan squirm under the lecture he was getting from the teacher for once again being late. The truth was she had barely made it on time herself. A few more seconds and she would have likely faced the same torment Gohan was now enduring. But that wasn't what was making her smile. The cause of that was the cute way his face screwed up, his forehead wrinkling as he looked up through half lidded eyes as he tried to will himself to be invisible. It was all she could do to not laugh out loud as he continued to slide slowly under the desk with a huge blush on his face. 

A few minutes into class Videl noticed Erasa writing out a note. It was nice to know things were back to normal. No doubt that she was writing down a small description of what she had done over the weekend. It was her monday morning routine anytime they didn't have a chance to talk before class. After she folded the small note, Videl instinctively reached out to grab it. The note instead was passed to Gohan. Leaning forward to look past her blonde friend she watched as Gohan's black eyes widened a bit before his face settled into a slight grimace. A couple of minutes later he let out a heavy sigh before quickly writing something on the note and sliding it back to Erasa. To say she was curious would have been an understatement. Erasa never broke her routine without good reason. She watched the blonde read the note with that look of wonder she often wore. It became apparent after a few minutes that her friend wasn't going to let her know what was going on so she took it upon herself to find out. Tapping her pen on the desk a few times to gain Erasa's attention she nodded to the note in her hand. Erasa smiled at her before slipping the note over into her outstretched hand.The short haired girl read the note. Then read it again. Then one more time. Her anger seemed to grow every time she read it. So she read it again. Her best friend had just asked Gohan out, and he said yes. Well, truthfully he didn't say no. The rest of the class Videl kept her eyes plastered forward her temper brewing. When the bell for the next class rang she snatched Erasa up by her elbow and headed for the hallway. Not that she was more mad at her then Gohan, the blonde just happened to be closer.

"Videl, what's the matter? You're hurting my arm."

Ignoring the continued whining from the girl she was dragging behind her, she leaned into an exit door with her shoulder and pulled Erasa outside with her.

Holding the crumpled note up in her fist she scowled at the now frightened blonde. 

"What the hell is this about Erasa. Where do you get off asking him out!"

"But Videl he's so cute and really nice. You're the one who told me I needed to go out with nicer guys. And I know he wouldn't treat me bad. Isn't that what you wanted me to look for in a boyfriend. Did you know he was Saiyaman? He's built like a god, did you notice him in his tights. He fills them out really well. I think he's even gotten a little bulkier since the last time I saw him. Those loose shirts of his can't even hide......"

Videl grabbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger as she lowered her head and let out a long sigh. She had tuned out her blonde friend as she continued to ramble on about the qualities of Gohan. She couldn't be mad at Erasa, Her friend didn't know how she felt about him. That spiky haired boy on the other hand was a different story. His ass is mine. First she needed to straighten her friend out. It was nice to know that Erasa had raised her standards as far as men were concerned. Videl had worried about some of the guys she had went out with. Most didn't really care about her. They were literally after one thing. Unfortunately, Erasa never seemed to catch on until it was too late. 

Cutting off the babbling blonde in the middle of describing how courteous Gohan was Videl said, "Listen Erasa, I know Gohan is a great guy, but he's mine. That is we're kind of together. Sort of."

Her blonde friend suddenly had hearts form in front of her eyes. "I knew you liked him. When did it happen? How long have you two been going out? Why didn't you tell me Videl? You know I wouldn't have asked him out if I had known. I can't believe you actually have a boyfriend. Half the time I think you barely tolerate me and I'm the closest thing you have to any kind of friend. I'm a little confused though. If you two are together how come Gohan just didn't tell me no."

"Well, I guess were not officially going out. That is we haven't been out yet. Aghhh. Just leave him alone Erasa. As to why he didn't tell you no, I intend to find out right now."

No sooner had Videl flung open the door to reenter the school before she came face to face with the object of her search. "You! Out here." Her finger was pointed in a commanding way in the general direction of Erasa, looking back over her shoulder, " You can go Erasa, I'll talk to you later."

A very wide eyed Gohan was frozen in the door, "But Videl I really need to....."

"Now!" she stated, her glare leveled on the demi-saiyan frozen in the door way. Thinking better of delaying, the young man quickly scooted outside as Erasa rushed past him into the school.

"What the hell are you thinking Gohan? Did you think I would just sit by and watch you date anyone who came along? Where the hell do you get off? " Videl was waiving the note in front of his face as she watched the young man's eyes widen with each question she threw at him.

"It's not what....." The startled saiyan started to say.

" I'm not done yet. I'm not some girl you can toy with Son Gohan. If you think I'm gonna play these games that everyone else around here does you are sorely mistaken. We're either together or we're not you got me."

She watched as the frightened expression on Gohan's face softened into a small tight lipped smile.

"Don't you break out that stupid grin on me Gohan. "

Which only forced said grin on to his face.

"Well, I'm waiting. What have you got to say for yourself Son Gohan." She crossed her arms over her chest ,a death grip still clutching the note. 

" I can speak now?" Noticing the young woman's glower only deepen and being the intelligent man his mother raised him to be. Gohan decided that maybe that should be the last sarcastic comment until she calmed down a bit. "Look Videl, I don't want to go out with Erasa. But you've obviously read the note, so what do you think I should have done. I couldn't very well let her blow the secret identity of Saiyaman."

"What are you talking about Gohan. Why would Erasa give away who you were just because you didn't go out with her? And you better have a good reason for wearing that stupid grin when I'm this pissed at you." She couldn't help but smirk a bit as his grin turned a bit lopsided with her last statement.

Gesturing toward the slip of paper in her hand he said "The note, didn't you read it. She's blackmailing me for a date..... Isn't she." His grin was now more wry as he thought about the situation.

"My don't we think a lot of ourselves. Lets take a look at this shall we. First off, did the note say anything about her giving away your secret identity." Seeing Gohan about to respond she quickly over rode him. "No it didn't. Secondly, you should know Erasa well enough by now to know that she doesn't have a devious bone in her body, much less the capacity or nature to pull off a scheme like that. Finally, come on Gohan, this is high school, not some soap opera or something. Blackmail is something that happens to political officials or married guys. It's not driven by hormonal teens looking to take advantage of you." She had finished making her point by placing both fists on her hips. She watched as several different facial expressions crossed his face. Finally ending up on that silly grin again.

"You're right Videl. What was I thinking. Blackmail could never happen to me." She could swear she heard a slight laugh after he finished his statement. 

"That still doesn't explain that grin Gohan. For someone who thought they were being blackmailed you seemed awfully chipper."

"Oh it's not the extortion that has me grinning. At least not directly. Your little fit of jealousy just let me know more about where we stand. I've been trying to come up with some way to bring it up. But I guess I was a little nervous about what you might have actually felt for me was different then what I felt for you. Now I know." His hand had moved to lightly rub the back of his head during his little speech.

" So are you saying what I think you are Gohan?" Her forehead was wrinkled slightly, looking up from her bowed head through slightly lidded eyes at the demi-saiyan. She was also unconsciously wringing the note in both hands in front of her.

"Well,...... I think I am anyway."

Reaching out, Videl lightly gripped his hand into her own. It was a small almost hesitant move on her part. An act that she wasn't sure would be accepted. But after she accomplished the task, it was like a knot had disappeared from where it had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach. That elusive smile that seemed to be appearing much more lately, brightened her face as she stared up at Gohan. "Good. With that out of the way we better get back to class. We are already going to be late."

Suiting words to action, she started to pull the now blushing man behind her back toward the door.

"So I guess you took care of my Erasa problem?" His voice was tinged with a slight twinge of hope, mixed with anxiety.

"Yep. And by the end of the day I'm sure Erasa will let the rest of the school population know that you are officially off limits."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope. It's quite obvious that you can't be trusted in these situations, as you just proved. So I'll take care of it from now on. With a little help from Erasa."

"Hmmph, I was going to handle it." She couldn't help but laugh lightly at the slightly petulant tone in his voice.

"And just for your information, I wasn't jealous."

"Of course you weren't, that was obviously a poor choice of words." Did she detect a little sarcasm there.

*********************************************************************

__

It turns out that Erasa wasn't trying to blackmail me at all. And thanks to Videl's intervention I didn't have to embarrass myself by confronting her on it. Another good thing to come out of the whole potential disaster was that it cleared up the feelings me and Videl held for one another. I guess were a couple now. I have a hard time still comprehending that. I'm so lucky. I finally had a chance, during lunch, to talk with Videl about her crime fighting without me. It was kind of hard to drag it out of her about what had happened the night before. I couldn't very well come out and ask without telling her how I knew she had hurt herself. But I eventually pestered her enough to get the truth. It turns out that it had nothing to do with her police duties. After she had taken a shower, she was walking over to her closet with a towel wrapped around her head as she dried her hair. So her vision was a bit obscured. She never saw the table that jumped out into her path and assaulted her little toe. Severely bruising said appendage. I have it on very good authority that the table in question will not be molesting anyone else. Apparently it died of a severe beating several seconds later. Miss Satan found that the table wasn't worthy of facing our judicial system and took matters into her own hands, executing the table without so much as a trial. She's quite the vigilante when the situation calls for it. I couldn't help but laugh when I finally got the story out of her.

"There was absolutely nothing funny about that, it hurt ."

_ I knew it was making her mad, but I just couldn't help myself. I spent the rest of the day up until gym class trying to get her to talk to me again. It didn't help that I couldn't keep a straight face as I was trying to apologize. My mood did take a downturn during gym._ _It seems that now I am Sharpner's new best friend. I guess putting up with him is a small price to pay as long as he keeps his mouth shut about the whole saiyaman thing. I think he bases his self worth on who he hangs out with, not who he is. I seem to be very high on his chart right now. It's really not to bad. He can actually be alright when he's not trying to impress someone. The real problem happened during our baseball game. Videl still wasn't talking to me, heck, she didn't even pick me for her team. I could tell through our link that she wasn't nearly as mad as she pretended, so it didn't bother me as much as it could have. What did bother me was the conversation two of my classmates were having as we sat in the dugout awaiting our turn at bat. It turns out that I'm not the only one who liked Videl's new look in hairstyles. It started out innocent enough with them talking about how good she looked. I couldn't agree more. At first I didn't understand the slang they were using, some of the terms were just so misleading. "I'd love to take that cherry", "I bet she'd be a wild lay" and a bunch of others I don't get. But the more they talked, the more obvious it became about what they were talking about. Now I I think I need to emphasize the point that at no time would I of actually caused them physical harm. No matter what Videl and mom might think. I was in complete control the entire time. My vision may have been a little red. And some of the events that occurred are kind of a blur. But I never reached the point where I lost control. I snatched both of them up by their throats with the intention of pressing them up against the fence and correcting them on the proper respect I felt Videl deserved. The chain link fence wasn't substantial enough to support them with the force I exerted. I vaguely remember hearing it snap. So I guess I ended up walking them the 20 yards or so over to the wall of the school to begin my lecture. The brick proved to be much more stable as I pressed them both against it, their feet still hovering a foot off the ground.. Unfortunately, before I could properly chastise them, the woman they had been talking about nearly ruptured my ear drums as she was screaming at me to let them go and pulling on my arm. I dropped both of them in a heap, gasping for breath, with a vague warning about not hearing them say anything like that again. That's when I turned to Videl, ready to take the storm of words I knew were inevitable. She was really mad now. And there was absolutely no way I could explain to her what had happened without telling her what I had over heard. And there was no way I could repeat that. Luckily, the gym teacher arrived before she got started and promptly sent me to change and then to see the principal. I have an hour of detention every day this week after school. It could have been worse I suppose. Fighting in school is cause for automatic suspension. Since I didn't actually throw a punch, They didn't consider it a fight. So I was able to take advantage of that loophole. It was actually during this time that I realized how lucky I was. I had detention. I, Son Gohan, was living a normal life. This is what happened in the average teen's life. I was still ready to fight if need be to defend this planet yet I could also have a life of my own. I could do it all. It seems like my whole life I've struggled to be normal. To do normal things. And now it's finally happening, now I'm finally experiencing what every one else takes for granted. For the first time I actually think I can have that life and still balance the obligation that comes with my strength. I can have it all, and be not only what I want to be, but still not feel guilty by betraying the responsibility my power has brought me. Up until now, it was always either one or the other. I was studying and playing like anyone else, or training and fighting to protect everyone else. I never had an in between. I never dared to dream of there ever being a time when I could do both. I just didn't think it was possible. Until now. Gosh, I'm so happy right now, so full of excitement. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. A weight that I had become so accustomed to, that I no longer knew I carried. After my detention ended I decided to just go home. I had debated for a while, a very short while, on the merits of stopping by Videl's house and getting my but chewing out of the way. Logic dictated that it would be better to wait and see her tomorrow, after she had a chance to cool down a bit. Besides I still needed to work out exactly what I would tell her about the incident. I just know that if I repeated what they said about her, my head would explode from the blood rushing to my face. Besides dealing with one irate woman a day would just about be all I could handle. I spent the flight home trying to figure out how I was going to tell mom. I came to the decision that I would just not say anything about what had occurred. If I managed things right, she would never know about what happened. I would just need to get Videl to go along with my plan. Surely she would see the benefit of me not having to deal with my mom on such a serious topic. I get 20 minute lectures when I'm late for dinner. This rant would surely leave my ear drums raw and bleeding. Not to mention it would likely continue for the rest of my natural life. My whole plan depended on me being able to convince Videl that silence would truly be golden in this case. All my plans went out the window as I touched down outside my home._

"I was only looking out for you. That was the least I could do."

******************************************************************************

Videl was currently flying over the 439 mountain range on her way to the Son home. School had ended a while ago, and she had decided that it might be a good idea to fly there and do a little damage control before Gohan got home. When ChiChi found out her baby had been fighting in school without knowing the reason why to dampen her temper, she would be at a positive boil by the time Gohan got home. School policy stated that a parent must be notified whenever an infraction occurred resulting in detention. By now she would have already been stewing with the knowledge for maybe a half hour. If she waited that extra hour for her son to get home, it could be a display of temper equal to a volcano erupting. Not that Videl was looking forward to trying to curb Mrs. Son's rage herself. But it was kind of because of her that it had happened. Not that it was her fault by any stretch of the imagination. That didn't change the fact that she felt a little guilty about it. After Gohan had been sent to see the principle she had wasted little time cornering the two boys he had been carrying by the neck. Both claimed to have no idea why he had attacked them. Even her most menacing glare didn't produce an explanation from the duo. That is until Sharpner walked up to the little group and explained in great detail why Gohan had been carrying the two around like a couple of rag dolls. Her face had literally turned beat red. First from embarrassment, then a little deeper red from shame, finally settling into a deep crimson with rage. By the time Sharpner had finished his rather graphic repetition of what he overheard, Videl was ready to punch the two herself. Luckily for them they had managed an escape while she was listening to Sharpner.

Her emotions were still jumping from what had happened. It was one thing to know that Gohan was this incredible fighter, with the strength to not only destroy cell, but the courage to stand up to something like Buu. A creature which had scared her to death. It was quite another to try and merge that knowledge with the sweet, considerate, and kind of shy guy that she knew and cared about so much. It was like they had existed as two separate people to her until the moment she saw him snatch up those two assholes and almost pop their heads off. When we fought crime together his smile was almost always present. There was nothing of that sweet innocent guy in who she saw on the baseball field. His face was a stern mask completely lacking in any emotion. She had to admit to herself that it kind of scared her a bit. She certainly hadn't been afraid of him, but that void look that seemed so natural on him. The happy go lucky guy she knew, showed her a completely new side of himself, or at least one she hadn't seen before. Those emotions seemed to flutter away as another came upon her. A warm, slightly quivering tingle in her chest as she thought about him defending her to a couple of idiots. That emotionless guy she saw, was ready to tear someone to pieces over something they had said. For her. Not that she needed defending. But to know that there was some one out there willing to stand up for her over such a small thing. It might be silly, maybe even a little girly but she had to admit that she liked it. She also had to make sure it didn't happen again. This protective side of his might be nice, it certainly felt good, but he needs to understand she didn't need him to protect her. She might not be able to destroy planets, but she certainly could defend herself against a couple of juvenile remarks. What's more, she could do it without having to face possible assault charges. A few well placed words and a tough glare would have been more than enough to handle those two. 

Landing with such speed, she had to take a few quick steps to break her momentum. Leaving her just a few feet from the front door of the Son home. Videl took a few seconds to not only straighten her slightly disheveled clothes but also compose her thoughts for before talking with ChiChi.

"Pssst." The short haired young woman looked around briefly for the source of the strange sound before walking up to the door.

"Pssst." She paused in raising her hand toward the door, again looking for the origin of the noise. She finally spotted a small hand trying to get her attention from a bush just on the edge of the clearing.

"Goten?"

"Shhhhhh." Both hands were now waiving at her as his pale face appeared from behind the shrub.

Videl began walking over to the bush that the little guy had once again disappeared behind, a small smile playing on her lips at his actions. No telling what Goten had up his sleeves. Preparing to jump back from a trap the little guy might have planned she slowly peered over the leaves obstructing her view. Only to be intercepted by his hands and pulled quickly onto the leaf covered ground beside the little terror.

"Goten! What the heck did you do that for." Rolling onto her back then sitting back on her heels she planted fists on hips as her scowl made it's customary appearance.

"Shhhhh. You don't want to go in there Videl." Her scowl wasn't having the usual effect she was accustomed to as the small sayian peered through a break in the shrub at the house. Totally ignoring the irate woman beside him.

"Why, what's the matter Goten? You didn't booby trap the house did you. I hope not for Gohan's sake. Your mom's going to be mad enough as it is."

"Uhn Uh. I didn't do anything. I was just playing with my saiyaman doll when mom got a phone call. She turned all kinds of colors and started hollering at the phone before she slammed it back down. Then she started crying and talking to no one about what a bad mother she was. That's when she spotted me and grabbed me by the ear and started shaking. It was awfully scary Videl. One second she was cryin' the next she was yellin' at me, daddy and Gohan. And there not even here. It went on for an awfully long time. She finally hugged me and made me promise not to let my gen...gen...generetic heritage rule my head like Gohan's has. When she let me go I escaped out here to warn daddy and Gohan. Every now and then you can still here her scream." He was rubbing a rather red ear as he finished his tale in little more than whisper.

Videl didn't want to laugh at him but she couldn't quite suppress all of it. This had to be one of the most ironic things she had ever heard. This little guy was brave enough to face Buu by himself, but was a shuddering mess when his mom went on a rampage. Not that she couldn't understand his feelings concerning ChiChi. That woman could be kind of intimidating. And she was going to have to talk to her about what had set her off. Suddenly, this bush looked very inviting and her laughter was gone.

"Videl, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can Goten. What is it?"

"How do I keep my generetic heritage from ruling my head?"

"I think you mean genetic, and basically it means don't get in trouble and make your mom mad like Gohan has."

"What'd he do?"

"He got in a little fight with two guys at school."

That finally grabbed his attention long enough to look with wide eyes at Videl. "He killed two guys."

She couldn't help but giggle a little at the serious expression on Goten's Face "No he didn't kill them, he just "

"Did he cave their faces in when he punched them."

"No Goten, all that..."

"Did he blow them up with a Masenko."

"Listen, he didn't kill them, he didn't punch them and he didn't blow them up. All he did was grab them."

"That's no fair Videl. Mom made me promise something she knew I couldn't keep. How am I gonna spar with trunks if I can't even grab him. I could probably keep from caving his head in, and blowing him up but not even grabbing him is impossible. I'm doomed Videl. Mom's gonna be mad at me like she is with Gohan." 

"Don't worry Goten, I'm sure your mom didn't mean that you couldn't spar with Trunks when she made you promise that. Just give her a little time to cool down. I'm about to go talk with her now. Why don't you wait here for Gohan."

"You're gonna go in there. I don't think thats such a good idea. Why don't we both wait here for Gohan, then we can go live at your house for a few weeks until mom cools down."

She didn't even try and hold back her laughs now. "Sorry Goten, I think your mom might come looking for you and that would only make her more mad. Don't worry, I'll go talk to her and see what I can do."

The grave look on his face as he slowly nodded made her laugh that much more. Once again reaching the front door she hesitated for only a second before lightly knocking. Videl could here some muffled words quickly approaching the door right before it was flung open, bouncing off the wall with an audible thud.

"Where is he." The pitch of ChiChi's voice was almost a growl.

The younger woman involuntarily swallowed to try and find her voice before speaking to ChiChi. The older woman's eyes were darting around the countryside for her son, before landing back on Videl. "Well Videl, where is he? Hiding isn't going to help you Son Gohan! You better get in here right now!"

"He uh, is still at school ChiChi."

The older woman glared at Videl for a moment as if to determine whether she was telling the truth before giving a slight nod "Hmmpf, If that boy knows what's good for him he better stay there. I didn't raise him to be some common hooligan. Imagine brawling in school. Where did he pick up such manners, certainly not here I'll tell you. I raised that boy to be a proper young gentleman. And what do I get for my efforts, A phone call from some sniveling self important ass of a principal telling me that my son started an altercation in school. I'll tell you where he got it, from all those supposed friends of my husband. Always fighting and sparring never once thinking of what kind of impression they were leaving on my baby. Oh I'm such a failure as a mother, if I had only given him better guidance as he grew up this wouldn't be happening. But no, I simply didn't have the time to spend on him being a single mother and all. I did the best I could, I know I taught him the difference between right and wrong, it's those damn saiyan instincts of his that caused this. Always looking for a fight, thinking everything can be settled with your fists. I knew I should have beat those out of him when he was younger, it's going to be twice as hard now, but it's my duty as his mother to make sure he sees the error of his ways. If only he had a better role model growing up. Him and his father always out sparring or fighting to save the world, I guess it's a good thing he's not a total delinquent. If only..." Videl glanced out of the side of her eyes at the small bush concealing Goten, wondering if it wasn't too late to take the little fella up on his offer to make a run for her house. The facial and body expressions of the woman in front of her changed almost from second to second. One moment tears were streaming down her face as she cried her frustrations to the sky, the next her fists were balled, face flushed with anger, as she talked of the punishment she was going to dish out to her oldest son. Videl tuned out ChiChi's rambling as she pondered her options. As she saw it she could let the older woman continue to vent her anger and wait for her to calm down to a more rational state. Judging by her current state that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Option two, try and talk the irate woman down, much like she would a person standing on the ledge of a building threatening to jump. Since ChiChi didn't appear to be slacking off in her tirade, in fact she seemed to be getting more wound up, she reluctantly decided on option two. Besides, if she had to listen to this much longer, she was going to have one hell of a headache. Now she just had to figure out how to get a few words in without facing the wrath of ChiChi. Finally realizing that the older woman was eventually going to have to take a breath, she walked up to her and grabbed her by the elbow, gently steering her toward the kitchen. All the while nodding her head in understanding and speaking gentle words of agreement. Sitting Mrs. Son at the table, Videl went to a cabinet and grabbed a glass, filling it with some water. ChiChi's tirade still hadn't slacked off by the time Videl sat next to her. Drawing one of her hands over and putting the glass of water in it, Videl simply waited for the inevitable sip. 

It actually happened quicker than Videl had expected, but she was ready when the glass touched the older woman's lips. "Listen ChiChi, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be. What Gohan did was totally inappropriate. But it wasn't completely unjustified. If you'll just give me a chance to explain I'm sure you'll feel much better about what happened. Not that Gohan should totally be let off the hook. He should never of lost control like that." Videl new from her police training that ChiChi was the type of person that you couldn't let restart on her tirade. The longer she was left to just listen the more her emotions would calm and reason would again begin to take hold. Luckily for Videl she had learned from the master, Erasa, how to take a one sentence statement and turn it in to a 20 minute narrative. Not to mention if she didn't get through what she had to say about why Gohan got in his fight, without an interuption, she was sure her embarrassment would keep her from finishing the story." I know I haven't even known him for a year, but for him to lose control like that is just so not Gohan. I mean even when we are fighting crooks, Gohan is always so in control, usually giving the criminals a chance to surrender, heck, most times he gives them a chance to give up as he's beating the hell out of them. He just had a little provocation in this case and snapped a little. You and I both know it's just not like him. He was in the dugout when he overheard a couple of guys talking about.....a girl. I guess they got a little graphic about what they wanted to do with her, and have her do to them. Not that she ever would you understand. She's not like that at all. Just the thought of doing that with those asses is enough to make her sick. I'm sure she would of handled it herself if she knew what they were saying. In fact I'm sure she wouldn't have been as light on them as Gohan was if she had overheard it. I guess it was a bit much for Gohan to handle though, he just kind of lost it for a second......ChiChi.......ChiChi are you listening to me?" The older woman had a glazed expression as she stared off into nothing.

"Are you alright ChiChi?" Videl waived her hand briefly in front of her eyes.

"I'm so happy! I knew he cared for you. Defending your reputation to a couple of ruffians. I'm glad he didn't kill them, but I at least hope he broke a few bones so that they remember the proper respect to show a young woman next time. I wonder if it's too early to pick out names for my grandchildren? The first will have to be a girl, there is way too much testosterone around here. Another female to thin it out a bit would do very nicely. Maybe we should name her after..." 

"CHICHI! I mean ChiChi, um,, what makes you think it was me?" Ughh, she was just looking for a way to stop her from that particular rant, but the diversion had it's own problems. This is what you get when you speak before you think.

One dark eyebrow raised in a superior arch as her gaze bore into the bright blue eyes of the smaller woman. "Tsk, Tsk , Tsk Do you honestly think I don't know my own son Videl. Words alone would never make him lose control like that, unless they were about some one he cares about."

Videl was sure by now that the blush on her face had taken up permanent residence, especially since the revelations from earlier today. She briefly wondered if she could pass it off as a permanent sunburn. 

"I swear at the rate you two are going I'll be dead from old age before you even go on a date. Maybe you two should just skip that entirely. Goku and I didn't need all that flippery. Yes, that might be best. We could just set the date for the wedding and shove you two in front of the priest. I feel sure I can convince your father to go along with it. Of course we would have to wait until after you both finish school. But we could announce the engagement now. Hmmm, I can see several upsides to this. If nothing else it should break down this ungodly wall of bashfulness you both have. I can understand that in Gohan, he has never been around a young lady his own age so it is only natural I suppose. You on the other hand don't strike me as the type to simply sit back and wait for something you want. I suppose we have that in common. So tell me Videl. What are you waiting for? Hmmm."

Videl couldn't help it. Her laughter just pored out. The way ChiChi had said it was so serious, she could almost picture Mrs. Son dragging Gohan to the church by his ear. Lecturing him on grandchildren the whole way. It was several minutes before she was again able to get her humor under control. Instead of an irate mother she was confronted with a huge smile and chuckle from ChiChi. Videl had to wipe a few tears from the corner of her eyes before she returned the smile.

"I suppose it is a little extreme.(sigh) You kids are just so trying. It's so obvious you like each other. You've known each other for months now, what's the hold up."

She had to clear her throat before answering, "Give us some time ChiChi. We're not going anywhere. Now do you mind telling me if your going to go hard on Gohan."

The huge grin that crept onto ChiChi's face made Videl very nervous. "I'll make you a deal dear. You want me to go easy on him. I want you two on a date this weekend. I think that maybe we can come to an agreement."

***********************************************************

__

Goten plowed into me from behind and immediately pushed me toward a small bush, then over it and flat on my stomach. Turns out mom was on the rampage. And after his description of events I knew exactly why. I must admit I gave serious thought to his suggestion that we hide out until things blew over. Once he told me Videl was inside, and that he had heard her scream mom's name earlier, I knew I had to go in. She actually seemed to be in a good mood from what I sensed from her. That just didn't fit the situation so I decided that caution was the best approach. I Steeled myself as I opened the front door, peering in cautiously for any sign of a struggle. That's when I heard quiet laughter coming from the kitchen. I decided to float over to do some reconnaissance and asses the situation. Poking my head around the corner I saw the last thing I expected. Mom and Videl sitting at the table sipping tea and looking at a photo album. I was so shocked I lost concentration for a sec. As my feet thumped on the hardwood floor two sets of eyes shot toward me. That's when things got back to normal. Kind of. I got the scolding I had been expecting, just not from who I was expecting it from. If there were ever any doubt as to the voracity of Videl's temper, it was on full display now. And directed at me. Mom simply stood behind her smirking, adding only a comment here or there if she felt Videl had not emphasized a point to her satisfaction. Now I think it very important for me to re-emphasize the point that I was in complete control of the situation at the baseball field the entire time. It was a very methodical and well thought out approach I used to emphasize the point I was trying to make. If Videl had simply given me a few more seconds she would have seen that my intention was not to injure, but to insure my point was taken. I simply never got far enough along to begin my lecture with them. Mom eventually left me alone with Videl as she went to start dinner. The young woman in front of me wore down not long after, and just glared at me. It didn't have the desired effect that it usually has, because I could sense she wasn't mad anymore. At least not as mad as she was after she was sure her point had been made. This link with her has really come in handy. A few minutes into her glare and my continued apologies I was in for one more shock. I was informed by Miss Satan that we were going out on Friday night. I wasn't asked mind you. Told. And I couldn't be happier. Like I said in the beginning a lot went on for my first day back in school. I wouldn't trade the memory of today for anything in the world. I still have a lot to think over and sort out in my head, but for once it's all good. I could get used to this. I guess it's about time I went to bed. I've had these strange dreams the past few nights. It's not like any dream I've had before, always the same and just so different. I'm kind of eager to see if it comes again tonight. Oh well, until next time. Good night Videl.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I've gotten a lot of e-mails about when I'm going to let everyone know why and when Gohan and Videl broke up. I had planned to drag out the sappy stuff a bit longer, but if you think it's dragging a bit and want me to get on with the plot, let me know. I won't guarantee that I'll shorten things up. But I'll take it into consideration.


End file.
